pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily (リリ, Riri) is a member of the Baskervilles who used to live in Sablier. Appearance She is a young girl with short hair, bangs, and a tattoo covering the left side of her face. As a member of the Baskervilles, she wears their red cloak at all times, and underneath it she wears suspenders and bows over a frilly blouse, along with pumpkin pants, black thighhighs, and kneehigh boots. She sometimes wears jewelry such as earrings or bracelets, and in the past she wore a plain dress. While her exact height is unknown, she is very short compared to other adult characters in the series. Personality Lily has a very childish personality. While she isn't always very bright, she's normally a very cheerful girl. She considers the other members of the Baskervilles her family and cares for them very much, along with Glen Baskerville. She values family and friends above all else, as seen in her conversation with Liam, but despite that she doesn't think much about killing people, seeing them as her playmates rather than people with family and friends of their own. When she doesn't get her way, she pouts or throws a tantrum, and she's a bit of a crybaby. History Lily was born one hundred years before the present time in a village called Ebauche to a large but relatively poor family. She was neglected by them because she wasn't useful and was blamed for accidents that would happen when she was around. When she was still very young, she was branded with a mark that symbolized the devil and banished from the village into the woods. It was at that time she was found by a strange light that led her to the Baskervilles, where she was taken in by them. After the Tragedy of Sablier, she fell into the Abyss like the others, and finally emerged from the Baskervilles' door when Lottie, Zai, and Zwei visited Sablier. She was then told about Glen's death and joined the hunt for the fragments of Jack Vessalius's body, which were being used to sealing Glen's soul and prevent him from resurrecting. She snuck in to the party Isla Yura held at his estate in honor of Oz along with the other Baskervilles to find one of those pieces, but instead she came across several Pandora members who were also investigating and her Chain, Bandersnatch, killed them. Liam Lunettes then found them, and after Bandersnatch attacked him and knocked him unconscious against Lily's wishes, she moved him to another part of Isla's mansion to wait for him to wake up. When he did, she asked him to summon his Chain so Bandersnatch can play, but when Liam shouted out that his Chain is powerless, she felt that he was like her and told him about her time with the Baskervilles. She wanted Liam to become friends with her, but after he asked her if she would kill people like she did in Sablier if Glen came back and she said she would, he shot her in the back of the head after calling out his March Hare Chain to distract her. The bullet didn't kill her, though, as she is a Baskerville and has special powers, and she had Bandersnatch attack Liam over and over again, 'playing' with him. Fang appeared and stopped her from continuing her attacks, telling her that Liam is long dead by now. Xerxes Break encountered them in time to hear that statement and summoned his Chain as he declared that he would be Lily's playmate. Chain : See More: Bandersnatch Lily's Chain is a dog-like animal named Bandersnatch, after the creature referenced in Lewis Caroll's poems Jabberwocky and The Hunting of the Snark. It is unknown when or how Lily contracted with it, though presumably it was before the Tragedy of Sablier took place. Abilities She possesses several abilities that seem to be common among the Baskervilles, such as not being able to die from things that would kill normal people (as seen when she is shot by Liam). Lottie also tells her that because she was selected by the Abyss, she warps the lives of the regular people around her, which explains why bad things happened to her family when she was with them. Quotes *"Lo... Lottie...?" *"BANDERSNATCH!!!!!!!!" *"Tha"t's great... I finally escaped!" *"What happened? How much time has passed before I came out?" *"We were spared of trouble of breaking the second seal! We should be glad!" *"Hooray! She got mad at you!" *"Huh? N,No way..." Trivia *Lily is among three Baskervilles who are known to have contracted with a Chain. The other two are Lottie and Zwei. *Lily's name is most likely taken from a pawn mentioned in Lewis Caroll's book Through the Looking-Glass. In the story, Lily is the daughter of the White Queen. She is too young to participate in the chess game between the White Queen and the Red Queen, and so Alice takes her place. *The tattoo on her face was said to be the mark of the devil one hundred years ago, and she was given it when she was cast out from her home village. After she joins the Baskervilles, Fang and Doug both get the same tattoo in order to make her feel welcome. Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors